metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Strategist (Operation Snake Eater)
A strategist was alleged to have manipulated events in the Virtuous Mission, in order to bring about the execution of Operation Snake Eater in 1964. This account was relayed by renegade FOX commander Gene to Naked Snake during the San Hieronymo Incident in 1970, although he refused to divulge the strategist's true identity.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). Gene: So... You never knew. Six years ago, during Operation Snake Eater, Volgin launched an American nuclear missile at Sokolov's research lab. This caused a change in plans, and the U.S. government had to assassinate its own operative, The Boss, to prove its innocence. And you were the assassin, Snake. Do you really think Volgin committed that terrible crime of his own will? // Snake: What? // Gene: It was all a setup from the very beginning. Volgin launching the nuke... The Boss' death... Even your mission in Groznyj Grad, Snake! It was all the work of your country and a single, deviously cunning strategist. // Snake: You're saying it was all a setup? By who!? // Gene: The Boss gave up her life, even if someone else willed it. Biography According to Gene, the "deviously cunning strategist" had deliberately planned for the event that Colonel Volgin of GRU would use a U.S. nuclear weapon to attack the OKB-754 research facility in Tselinoyarsk, USSR. On August 24, 1964, renowned U.S. soldier The Boss was ordered to "defect" to the Soviets in order to locate the Philosophers' Legacy, providing Colonel Volgin with two Davy Crocketts as proof of her supposed sincerity. Volgin subsequently launched one of the miniature nuclear shells at OKB-754, sparking an international incident. The U.S. then had to prove its "innocence" in the affair to the Soviet Union, by assassinating The Boss during Operation Snake Eater, which was planned by CIA official Hot Coldman.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Hot Coldman: I know all about you. Tselinoyarsk? 10 years ago? // Naked Snake: You were involved...? // Coldman: The operation to eliminate the traitor? I planned the whole thing. Behind the scenes The alleged strategist behind Colonel Volgin's nuclear attack during the Virtuous Mission is first mentioned in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. The identity of any such individual was never officially confirmed, and the sole image of the strategist in Portable Ops is modified artwork of Major Ocelot. Speculation as to the strategist's identity has ranged from Major Zero to Hot Coldman, the former being Gene's shadowy benefactor in Portable Ops, and the latter being the planner of Operation Snake Eater, as later revealed in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. Arguments against Zero being the strategist include his subsequent founding of an organization dedicated to The Boss's beliefs, while those against Coldman include Hideo Kojima's disregard of plot developments in Portable Ops. Fans have also previously suspected Ocelot, due to the aforementioned visual depiction in Portable Ops, and the CIA Director from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, due to him being the original planner of Operation Snake Eater according to Kojima's past comments on the game. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' (mentioned) Notes and references Category:MPO Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Unseen Characters